


One Night Stand?

by sskinner155



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Foot Jobs, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Swearing, Teasing, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Albus is an artist practicing his skill when he meets a handsome young man who has much more bite then Albus first assumed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***This story is a lot longer than I intended. Its also rather different from my other mature stories, I'd say more aggressive but I wanted to try something different, please let me know what you think and go check out my tumblr sskinner155.***

The Old Brick Bar wasn’t the place most would want to find themselves in on Valentine’s day. It was dark, filled with smoke and catered to a rough crowd but Albus sat in the back in a little alcove with a window cut out giving him view of the rest of the bar. It was less than a five-minute walk from his apartment and he didn’t want to go to any restaurant considering most would judge why he, a single man would waste a perfectly good table that a couple on a date would want. Also, the place gave him some great inspiration.

Albus was an artist or at least he wished to be. It didn’t exactly pay the bills and commissions were coming in slow, after the holiday season. Also, he had hit a block. He couldn’t figure out what to draw, any time an idea came the moment he picked up his sketching pencil it left his brain. So not having anything to do today he came down to the bar and simple started drawing what he saw.

The bartender, a pretty girl with long blonde hair with a tattoo all around her neck. Two big guys in the corner in leather jackets. A younger woman in a black dress and heels sitting at the bar complaining about men, an elderly man sitting there nursing his second pitcher. It was good getting the feel of sketching again and drawling what one sees eliminates the need for an idea. 

Then he walked in. A young man around Albus’s age had taken a set by himself behind the pool table. He was tall and blonde and a bit to dress up for a place like this in a dark gray suit. He was reading over a tablet biting his lip as he did so.

Albus had very intrigued by him. He dedicated two whole pages of lip biting and another to his fingers, long and slender the man would sometimes bite his index finger when he was pondering over something. He had made to rough sketches of the man’s face getting the hard line of his jaw just right and stretch of his neck. Albus then he dived a bit deeper into his own fantasy and started drawling the man in more detail. The man’s eyes looking up at Albus, wanting him, his lips parted slightly. More than once Albus had almost gotten caught and every time he went red he doubted this stranger would like to be exploited for his drawling. 

With a sigh Albus flipped his sketch book over and headed to the bar. He paid his tab thinking he should just head back home there wasn’t much more he could draw here comfortably and its cheaper to get drunk in one’s home. Deciding on hitting up the restroom first. 

After finishing his business and going back to his stuff his heart did all but jump out of his chest when he saw the blonde man who had been sitting across the bar at his seat looking over his sketchbook. “What are you doing” He whispered through his teeth not wanting to bring attention to himself grabbing for the notebook. 

He kept the notebook out of reach. “I was wondering why you kept staring at me and it seems you’re a pervert.” The man said his gray eyes illuminating, he had flipped the note book to a finished drawling of himself biting his finger and glaring out at the audience, Albus noted that he did not capture the glare very well compared to the real thing.

“I was merely practicing my technique.” Albus said ears going red and clenching his fist.

“And all of these?” The man asked flipping to the several drawling of lip biting. 

“I was working out what angle I preferred.” 

“Okay, and this one?” He asked turning to the drawling Albus had decided he should go home and finish. Albus’s face was completely red, it was much harder to write off as simple practice. 

It wasn’t finished yet but there was enough detail to assume what was happing in the sketch. A long-pointed face strained upward, lips parted. Albus had intended it to become a point of view sketch but now he wanted to throw his whole sketch book into the fire. 

“There is nothing perverted about that just a different angle besides its not done whose to say its you.” Albus said grabbing for the rest of his things. 

“Perhaps your right. I could get a second opinion from the bartender she likes kicking out perverts.” 

“No.” Albus moved in front of him keeping him in the alcove. “I’m sorry okay I’ll rip out all the drawings I have of you and tear them to shreds.” 

“I have a better idea. Finish this drawling.”

“What?”

“Finish the drawling. I want to see the out come of this drawling. When you close your eyes and see my face this is what comes to mind. I want to see that.” He leered down at Albus cutting into his personal space his gray eyes still glinting. 

“It could take an hour or more for me to finish besides I don’t want to.” 

“I want you to though and I was your unwilling model.” Albus glared at him, he could just leave but the sketch book had other drawling in it, works in progress and old favorites. He also didn’t think he could handle the humiliation of this guy keeping his sketchbook. Fuming he took a seat and pulled out his pencils. The man gave a smirk and took a seat moving it so Albus would have to past him if he wanted to leave. He waved over the bartender ordered a pitcher with two glasses and handed Albus his sketchbook.

Albus looked down at his unfinished drawling embarrassed, he had been wrong to draw a complete stranger in such a way, but he was also angry if this guy hadn’t snooped into his things he would have never known. He looked up at they blonde haired man who had poured himself a tall glass and was sipping it gingerly meeting his stare with cool gray eyes, he really hadn’t managed to capture his eyes well at all. 

The image slowly came to the surface in him minds eyes. This man on his knees in front of him, Albus lifting his chin up his pale pointed face red with embarrassment, his eye, whom Albus had mistaken for blue when he sat across the room, wide and uncertain his mouth opened just barley as if Albus was going to be the first man he had ever sucked off. 

Albus looked back up at the man, he was still watching him a smirk on his thin pink lips. “Does it turn you on thinking of me in such a way.” Albus felt the return of heat on his face, could he read his mind or was it that obvious. He then felt the mans shoeless foot press against his groin. Albus jumped and covered his mouth before a sound could escape. “You better hurry I don’t think you will last very long.” Albus adjusted himself expecting the man to move his foot but he didn’t. Gritting his teeth, the old image disappeared and a new on came, one that matched the personality of this stranger much better.

It had taken Albus over an hour. During that time the man had finished off the pitcher and ordered another. Albus had sketched, erased and redrew, taken moments to really think about the new image and man would press his foot into the bulged, sliding it up and back down if he felt Albus’s pauses were too long. Albus wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of leaning into the friction but had snapped a pencil right in half, to the mans great enjoyment. 

“Done?” He asked putting down his cup. Albus looked over the image one last time before handing the man his notebook. The man bit his already pink lips as he looked over the sketch. Albus pulled at the collar of the blue sweater his grandma had made him for Christmas. It was suffocatingly hot. The heat from his groin as the man curled his toes over his bulge and back down. The heat of the now stuffy smoke-filled bar and the heat of the alcohol he had been drinking it made his clothes very uncomfortable. 

“Your art is good, even though you have pornography tendencies.” Albus didn’t bother to defend himself his concentrations was on his groin as the man has added his other foot and now had Albus’s length sandwich between them. The man gave a smirk setting the notebook back down. It was still a sketch of the man but instead of uncertainty and hesitation in his eyes Albus had changed it to determination and desire. He wasn’t on his knees in front of Albus because Albus wanted him there he was there because its where he liked to be, he like looking up at the man he was about to suck off because in that moment he was the one in control. 

“I think you should head to the bathroom.” The man said pulling away his feet. “Take care of yourself.” He glared at the man who gave him a coy smile. Albus did however take the offer and darted to the back hall where the bathroom was. The humiliation of the night was becoming to much. 

He very quickly checked to make sure the two stalls were empty before grabbing a handful of paper towels. The door to the bathroom opened and the blonde man walked in. Albus stood frozen watching the man as he locked the door behind him. “I thought perhaps you would like me to take care of you.” Albus felt a long shiver run up his spine. “You can decline of course maybe you only like fantasizing about it.” Albus watched the man, his neat gray suit and polished shoes, his short blonde hair falling over his face casting a shadow of his gray eyes. Everything about this situation was wrong. This man was a stranger, didn’t even know his name, they were in a public bathroom at a hole in the wall bar. Albus felt his jeans loosen as his hands undid his belt. His body had a need one that he himself didn’t thing he could take care of. Here was this wildly handsome, dangerously confident willing man offering to help, he didn’t want to say no. 

“Very well then I’ll let you know if you meet expectations.” The man gave a closed mouth smile and walked up to Albus pushing him against the wall his large hand gripping Albus’s waist, they kissed. Albus was surprised and embarrassed somehow a kiss was much more intimate in his mind then a blow job. But he kissed back he had just spent the better part of four hours drawling this man’s lips he wasn’t going to waste it. 

His lips were wet and chapped from when he bit and licked over them. He tasted very strongly of the ale and smelled of smoke. Just when Albus had wondered if he would the man bit down on his lips, he thrusted his hips into the man who pulled away, licked over the bite and gave a chuckle. “I don’t think your expectations can compare to your realty.”

He moved to his knees his hands sliding around Albus’s back over his butt and the back of his thighs. He gave a tug and the jeans came down having already been undone. His length twitched against the new-found freedom and air. The man licked his lips, bring his hands to the front and slowly ran them back up Albus’s thighs over his boxers and up under his sweater. It felt like a wet cloth was being pressed against his burning skin where the mans hands touched only to set fire again as they moved on to the next. 

Albus sucked in a breath of air when the man brought his lips to the skin just above the hum of his boxers leaving light kisses. He traced along Albus’s happy trail with his tongue stopping at his navel before going back down. 

The man pressed his hot open mouth against Albus’s length. Albus leaned into the wall clenching tight to the paper towels still in his one hand while his other covered his mouth. Albus watched as the man’s eyes meet his, a teasing smugness in them as his tongue traced over Albus’s length just the thin fabric of his boxers separating the two of them.

His fingers slipped into Albus’s boxers as he slowly pulled them down past his knees, joining his pants by his ankles. “Very excited.” The man laughed taking his length in his hand. A shudder rippled through the Albus as the man ran his hand up his length and running his palm over the head and back down. 

“You made sure of that out at the table.” Albus crocked out. 

“I wanted to punish you, embarrass you. I still am, you are very embarrassed by this, but I think you like it.” The tip of his tongue swept over his head while his hand messaged up and down his shaft all the while he watched Albus. 

Albus burned the image into his eyes. His pale beautiful face, soft pink lips, tender wet tongue and cool gray eyes. When he went home he would draw this image, he would paint it, sculpt it, return to it every night he went to bed. The man enclosed his whole mouth over Albus’s head his tongue circling around and over and back again. Albus gathered as much fabric from his sweater and bit into it keeping himself form making any much noise. 

He pulled Albus’s length out of his mouth then licked down his shaft, tracing over his balls before taking it back in his mouth. Albus began thrusting matching the moment as the man’s bobbing head. He lunged forward as the man took him in deeper his teeth grazing over the soft sensitive skin. He needed something to hold onto. He dug his hands into the man’s hair holding tight as the man continued to deep throat him. The mans nails dug into Albus’s legs as he thrusted faster and faster. With a surge and a twist in his stomach he pushed back but the man who kept his hand on his length continuing to massage his length. Albus came with a groan, his cum spraying the man’s face in a sticky white mess though he didn’t seem deterred. Instead he licked some away from his lips with the same smugness in his eyes. 

“Sorry. I tried to push you away.” He said taking the towels that were still in his hand and wiped the man’s face clean. Once cleaned faced the man stood up, Albus had forgotten that the stranger was taller than him.  
“Yes, but I didn’t want you to. You seem to lack discipline. Perhaps I should take you to a hotel and show you.” He said taking Albus’s hand and pressing it into his own hard length in his dark gray pantsuit. Albus felt the throbbing against his hand and his own relight.

He looked up at the man his face red from the heat and red with embarrassment. The man eyed him curiously continuing to guide Albus’s hand over his length in steady strokes. “I’ll leave first, pay and head out the door. I’ll wait by the side of the building for five minutes, if you aren’t there by that time we will leave it here.” The man quickly stepped aside washed his face and left. Albus stood against the wall his jeans and boxers still wrapped around his ankle. 

He grab his pants and belt and hastily fastened them back on. As calmly as he could he strolled out of the bathroom. He tried to force the shame of what took place down deep inside him. He went to his bag still at the table in the alcove. The man was nowhere in the bar, pulling at his sleeve he looked at his watch, it had been a little over two minutes. 

Albus started putting his things away with shaky hands, his heart thumping and his head racing. The man was just outside the door waiting for him, would he actually go. He had said that Albus need discipline, what did that entail. There was a jolt in the core of his stomach. 

Never in his life had Albus done something so dirty. So, electrifying. He grabbed his sketchbook and flipped to the page of the drawling that lead to this situation. He had much more of a teasing side to him then Albus had managed to capture. Compared to the real thing both his sketch and fantasy was inadequacy. 

The way the man’s lips teased the skin of his stomach. His tongue running up along his length. His hands massaging his legs. The longing his body was still there, he imagined himself under this man his neat gray suit removed revealing his pale white skin contrasted by Albus’s dark tanned. His lips exploring Albus’s body while Albus explored his. 

Albus adjusted himself feeling the heat from his groin spread up into his chest. His whole face was red the sweater was to much he needed to get home. He needed get out of these clothes. He needed to feed this desire but first he needed the man. 

As he pushed the big red door of the Old Brick Bar open, he felt the cold February night air hit him, but it did nothing to cool him down. The man was leaning against the wall near the side of the building his blonde hair brushed back out of his face his gray suit covered by a slick black coat. Looking at his calm quite appearance, there was no indication that he had just given a stranger a blow job in a public bathroom. 

Another jolt ripped through Albus as the mans gray eyes fell on him. He bit his lip with an amused smile. “Forty seconds to spare.” 

“Sorry I’ll be faster next time.” Albus gave a teasing smile. “As for a hotel I don’t think that will be necessary.” He watched wanting to see if the man’s confidence would falter. It did not. “I have an apartment just two blocks from here.”

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

The walk to the apartment was quick the two not speaking. When he came to his door Albus struggled opening it he was shacking so badly. Eventually the stranger had to help guild his hand. “Nervous?” He whispered into Albus’s ear. “Or just eager.” Never in his life had Albus been so eager. 

With them both inside Albus shut the door behind him and turned on the lights. His place wasn’t anything spectacular. An open style living and dinning area, his current work in progresses were scattered all over a table in the corner and the dishes from his lunch still sat in the sink. 

“Uhm…Do you want some tea.” He asked shyly. The man had moved further into the house and removed his jacket and throw it over the sofa. 

“Tea?” 

“I don’t know what’s the protocol.” He said a little more forcibly. 

The man gave a laugh. “Ah. Come here then.” 

Albus walked stopping just in front of him. The man was now leaning against the back of the sofa grasped Albus’s waist like he had done in the restroom of the bar. He stooped down resting his forehead against Albus’s and very crisply said. “I came to your apartment to have sex. So, I’m going to start by kissing you.” The man’s lips over took Albus’s so hard he almost buckled under the weight. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck his fingers slipping into the tangles of his blonde hair as he parted his lips meeting the man’s tongue with force. 

He had been embarrassed and surprised in the bar, but he was in his home now, Albus could take control now. He pushed himself upright, pressing himself against the man even closer, his groin rubbing against the man’s throbbing bulge. He pulled on the man’s hair cracking his neck up exposing his pale flesh. He was about to bite down on the neck, taste the skin on his tongue when he felt a hand grip tight onto his length. 

Albus let out a surprised groan mixed with pain and pleasure then caught sight of the cool glare of the man’s eyes. “It seems you have more bite in you then I thought. Don’t forget I’m in charge tonight, it’s the least you can offer me considering what I’ve done for you.” The man squeezed a little more on his length, Albus gave a whimper before shaking his head in agreement. 

“Why don’t we go to your bedroom then.” He released Albus’s length in amusement but still held tightly to his waist. Albus intertwined his hand with the man’s, as he sheepishly lead the way to one of the doors in the back.  
Once inside the man pulled Albus’s back side against him and very slowly kissed down his neck and shoulders while the hand that had been grasping his waist traveled up his torso tickling at the skin as he did so. “I hope you have everything we will need. Condom? Lube?” 

“Bott..Bottom draw in the night stand.” He breathed out huskily. 

The man circled his nipple with his long finger before pinching it between two. “Good. We won’t need them right this second. Take off your clothes.” Albus complied, his pants were easy in his haste at the bar he hadn’t had his belt buckled all the way. He kicked his shoes, pants and boxers away, he tore off his sweater with much relief no longer constricted by it. 

“I wish I had a pen, I could connect the dots.” He said teasingly as his finger from his free hand brushed the skin of Albus’s back connecting the freckles. He turned Albus to face him biting his lips he gazed over him. “I want you on your knees.” He spoke smoothly and Albus went down. “You aren’t allowed to use your hands. Remove my pants.” 

Albus stared at him. How was he to do this. “Come now. Use that pretty mouth of yours.” Albus turned to the man’s gray slacks. His bulge was tight against the fabric, he felt his own length twitch. There was not belt making this task much easier. He bit on the hard fabric that the button was fastened to, using his tongue he pushed the button through the hole and releasing it. He repeated this for the second button.

The man patted his head brushing the hair out of Albus’s face, like it was a reward for his partial success. Albus wanting to prove himself gripped the zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down his chin and nose bushing along the curve of the bulge. The pants were undone but they weren’t off yet. He wasn’t allowed to use his hand but perhaps he could convince the man to do it himself. 

With the idea in mind he ran his tongue up the length just peeking out of the restricting fabric of the pants but still trapped by the blue boxers. The man gave a satisfying moan. Albus continued to stroke the length with his tongue and mouth. The pants started to wiggle down a bit and much to Albus’s wishes the head of the man’s length poked free from his boxers. He strummed his tongue over it rapidly. The man gave a feverish groan his had slamming into the back of the door. 

“I know what your trying to do.” He spoke in a rush. Albus continued to dance of the head of his length looking up at him innocently, he wasn’t trying to do anything. “Fuck it.” The man pulled down his pants and boxers his length falling free and hitting Albus in the face. He didn’t stop though, he kissed and sucked down the length over the part that had missed his first assault. 

The man groaned digging his hands into Albus shoulder. Albus did not use his hands once leaving everything to his mouth. The man pulled him away lifting him up with a slim finger under his chin. “We’re going to need that condom and lube.” 

Albus went to the night stand and pulled out the things they needed. When he turned the man had removed his remaining clothes and Albus was right. He was beautiful. Long slender legs, a tight core, sharp shoulders. Like a marble stature come to life. 

“Lie on the bed.” He took the lube and condom in hand while Albus went to his stomach. “The other way.” Albus did so a bit confused. The man chuckled having squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand. “I prefer taking than giving.” This was a surprise but Albus preferred giving than taking. 

The man got on top of Albus, straddling him, his back and butt facing Albus. He moved up wanting a better view and arranged the pillows to support himself. He watched as the man massaged his hole. Running his fingers over in a circular motion. It was an intoxicating sight. He slipped one finger inside and he fell forward with a moan. Albus moved forward grasping to the mans hips steading him as he continued to pump his finger in and out of himself. 

After the man had gotten a second finger in Albus no longer wanted to just watch. “Can I? May I, please?” He asked leaving brushes of kisses up the man’s back. The man whose face had gone a bit red nodded and removed his own fingers. Albus grabbed the bottle of lube squirted a bit onto his hand and spread it over his fingers to warm it up. 

He started slow using the same circular motions the man had started with then he slipped a finger in fast and all the way to the knuckle twisting it as he did. The man buckled and moaned out. “Its always better when its someone else.” Albus keep thrusting his finger in adding a second then a third. Kissing and biting the man’s back. 

The man turned to look at him and Albus grabbed his face with his free hand and kissed him fiercely. “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me now.” Albus pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condom while the man spun around now facing him. 

Albus ripped opened the condom rolling it onto his length. While the man squirted more lube into his hand and then grasped Albus’s length working his hand up and down and spreading the lube all around. He gave a long groan as the man pumped him. The man then moved his length rubbing it against his back side keeping the friction tight, then slowly he slid Albus in him. 

The man waited a few heartbeats before moving. He was tight and hot, Albus watched as the man the man’s face twisted, biting his lips as sound of pleasure escaped. The light from the street lamp outside illumined him like a spotlight his cool gray eyes going silver. He moved faster Albus gipped his waist and started meeting his thrust. The man fell forward licking Albus’s outer ear. “Harder.” Albus thrusted hard then bit into the tender skin where shoulder and neck met. The man gave a sharp moan gaining speed.

Albus felt the mans hand snake in between their bodies, he was jerking himself off. He pushed the man back up he wanted to watch him do it. They were in perfect tune as he thrusted the man would move his hand and over his length. 

It really was as if a piece of art had been brought to life to fulfill every desire Albus wanted. He moved to sit up changing the sensation. Him and the man kissed again softly. Shyly. Albus’s hand enclosed over the mans and they both started massage him. Faster they went then a tremble coursed through Albus and he felt the release he had been begging for. The man gave a smug smile and very soon his own release came right into their hands. 

Albus’s breathing was shallow he still held the man tightly against him the sticky mess rubbing against them. He kissed the man across his collar bone and back up to his lips. The man’s fingers curled up into Albus’s hair as he kissed back. 

“We forgot to give our names.” The man said rather timidly.

=========

Scorpius awoke to the sound of a shower starting. Light was seeping into the bedroom on both side preventing him turning and going back to sleep, slowly he got up. He looked around the room and saw his clothes from last night scattered all over. He felt a deep blush coming over his face and shoulders and immediately covered his face with his hands. 

He was never so forward, never so commanding yet last night he was giving orders and taking charge. He had given a blow job in a very public restroom, toyed with his foot under a table less then then 10 feet from other people. 

As much as last night had been a completely different experience for Scorpius it had been a great thrill. It was like he had become a different person but that was part of the gimmick he was supposed to be a different version of himself. 

Getting up he headed to the closet and pulled out a yellow sweater Albus’s grandmother had made him for Christmas and moseyed into the kitchen. While Albus showered Scorpius made a stack of toast as well gathering some butter and jam from the fridge. 

He absently wondered if Albus enjoyed last night. Only once had he tried to take control, as he preferred, and Scorpius punished him for it. His face became hot from the memory. He seemed to have enjoy himself. 

A knock on the door stopped Scorpius thoughts. He went to the door to see a familiar mop of black hair and freckled face. Albus’s brother, James. 

“Where’s Albus. I’ve been trying to get a hold of him all day.” James said strolling in.

“Good to see you too.” Scorpius said closing the door behind him. 

“Sorry I’m just freckling out.”

“Why Sara realize she could do better.” Albus said coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts.

“Ha. Ha. No, but I do need your guys help on what I should do for her for Valentine’s day.” Albus and Scorpius both shared a look.

“You do know Valentine’s day was yesterday right.” Scorpius said.

“Yes. I know it was yesterday. We both had to work so we decided we would celebrate this weekend, but I have no idea what I should do for her.” 

“I don’t know you’ve been together for what almost three years. Maybe its time you propose.” Albus said going to the plate of toast. 

“I know. She’s upset I didn’t do it at Christmas or New Year, but I already have a plan on when and how I’m going to ask her and its not going to be this weekend, so I need a really good date idea that will take her mind off the fact that I didn’t ask.” James fell into the sofa with a groan. This was news to Scorpius he was unaware that James had decide to marry Sara. 

“Wait you are going to ask Sara to marry you then. When?” Albus asked leaving the counter and heading to the chair by the sofa, Scorpius followed. James who was laying face down in the sofa turned and looked at the two of them. 

“In July when we go to the quidditch world cup. We got together during a quidditch game, so I thought it had some romantic symmetry.” Scorpius stopped himself from laughing. James was never considered a romantic person so seeing him come up with something that Sara would consider romantic was funny. 

“So, are you to going to help me or what?” He asked sitting up. “What did you two do this year?” Albus and Scorpius looked at each other. 

“It was a quite evening for us this year.” Albus stammered out while Scorpius hid his red face. 

“Well quite isn’t going to work for me. I need something fun but not to glamorous or she might think I’m proposing. Come on you two have to have some ideas for me.” 

Scorpius looked at him and with a sigh he spoke. “You could fake a one-night stand.” 

“What?” 

“It’s a type of roleplaying.” Albus said. “Some of our friends have done it. Its when you pretend to not know each other while out in a public area and then you hook up.” 

“Depending on how comfortable you two are you can add to it.” Scorpius said. “Change up the role you normally take in everyday sex life.” 

“Or do something you’ve always wanted to try. Like hooking up in the bathroom first.” 

“Your friends have done that before?”

“…Yea, I’m not going to tell you which ones because it’ll embarrass them.”

“Okay so I just need to meet up with Sara and try to pick her up.”

“Well you’re going to have to plan first or she’s going to think you’re an idiot pretending not to know her.” 

“And your going to have to come up with rules. What you can and can not do, are your going to be yourself or a someone else.”

“Someone else?”

“An ideal version of yourself. Or even a fantasy of what you wish to be like an artist.”

“Or a major league quidditch player?” James asked.

“Yea like that.” Scorpius said. 

“This might work. I’ll have to go home and work out some details and talk to Sara see if she’s go for it.” James got up from the sofa. “Have you two ever done this fake one-night stand stuff?” 

“No.” They both answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like that ending? I think the fake hook-role play is a fun prompt for fanfiction and it gives me a chance to write these characters opposite to how I'd think they would really act with a in story reasoning. Please let me know what you thought of the story. Also go check out my tumblr sskinner, I made a moodboard for this story.


End file.
